Nate (Video Game)
Nate is an original character who first appeared in Wyatt's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. Personality Nate can be a "jerk" in a joking manner through extreme measures like rating a female zombie trying to snag Russell or joking about covering Russell while getting shot at, all demonstrated in Russell's story. However, Nate can turn serious like while trying to flank Walt at the gas station and even bloodthirsty or psychopathic like when Nate tries to hunt down Wyatt and Eddie, after Eddie shoots an unnamed friend of his or executing Jean and Walt for their food even though they are elderly and helpless. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Nate's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 41" Nate attempts to kill Eddie after he witnesses him shooting his friend. However, Eddie and his companion, Wyatt, flee in a car. Nate gives chase and nearly catches up to them in his pickup truck, but the duo are able to outrun him after Wyatt shoots at Nate's car. Eddie and Wyatt stop on the road after the car hits a person. Eventually, Eddie is forced out to check up on the injured and possibly dead bystander while Wyatt waits in the car with the lights on. From the road, Nate spots the car lights and pulls up in his truck. Threatened by Nate, Wyatt makes a split second decision to drive away in the car and leave Eddie behind. Alternatively, if Wyatt goes to help the wounded stranger, Eddie is cornered by Nate and drives off on his own. "Day 184" While driving, Nate picks up Russell from the side of a Georgia road and drives him to Gil's Pitstop. There, they pull up and decide to look around for supplies and refuel the truck until a hidden shooter from inside the building begins firing at them. After breaking into the building from behind, the duo corner the assailant, which is revealed to be an elderly man and his injured wife, who sustained a wound from a masked assailant earlier on. Angrily, the man berates Nate for coming back and trying to finish them off, though the latter claims to have no idea what he is talking about. Instead, Nate proposes to Russell that they kill the couple and take their food. Whether Russell decides to go along with the plan or leaves in disgust with no part in any of it, Nate will shoot them anyway. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nate has killed: *Bennett (Determinant) *Walt *Jean *Numerous counts of zombies and people Non-Canon Deaths If Russell fails to do certain tasks, it is possible for Nate to die. These deaths are considered non-canon and will result in a game over. Russell will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Nate can die.Deaths - 400 Days NateRussellDeath1.png|Killed by Walt. NateRussellDeath2.png|Killed by Walt. Relationships Russell While driving along the road, Nate spots Russell hitchhiking. Though the boy tries to hide in the bushes, Nate stops his truck and offers him a ride. Even so, Russell is highly suspicious of Nate's intentions, but lets the man in on information about his former group. Nate tries to procure details about a woman in Russell's former group, and when the boy refuses to comply, he roughly stops the car to allow a female walker to nearly bite Russell. Jokingly, he asks Russell to give a rating on a scale of 1 to 10 of how attractive the woman used to be before becoming a zombie. After hearing Russell's frantic answer, Nate takes out his pistol to fire at the walker, though the gun is empty because he forgot to reload it prior. To alleviate the situation, he drives away quickly and stops at a gas station. Nate chides Russell for being upset at him for what happened earlier, and just as the boy is giving an answer, a shot fires from inside the gas station building. In fright, Russell runs out of the truck and hides behind one of the gas pumps. Nate urges him to come back and hide behind the truck while he covers him. Though Russell does as he is told, Nate does not cover him. Russell, if given the pistol by Nate, has the option to pull it on him rather than cover him as he runs towards another car. Eventually, Nate wants to corner their attacker by sneaking into the building. They discover the shooter was an eldery man defending his injured wife, and claims Nate tried to harm them earlier while donning a mask. Nate takes offense when the man calls Russell a "spook" and refutes the accusation he was the masked assailant who attacked them. Instead, he proposes to Russell that they kill the couple and take their food for survival. Based on Nate's facial expressions, he is upset if Russell disagrees with him, and reacts similarly if Russell decides to have no part in the killing and simply leaves. Whether Russell agrees to the plan or not, Nate still kills the couple. Eddie Though it was arguably by accident, Nate loathes Eddie after he killed one of his friends. To get back at Eddie, Nate goes out of his way to try and murder him and Wyatt by chasing them down. If Wyatt got out of the car, Nate will attack Eddie, and Eddie manages to escape from him, leaving Wyatt behind. Nate will complain that they just got started. Walt Nate sees Walt as an adversary, and a worthless inhabitant of the post-apocalyptic world. When Walt starts shooting at him and Russell, Nate decides to risk both of their lives in order to flank around the diner and find him, rather than escaping safely. Once he has both Walt and his wife at his mercy, Nate insults them and claims that they had no reason to fire at him. He then tries to convice Russell that they should just kill the couple and take their supplies, showing how little value he places in their lives. Nate shoots Walt and Jean no matter what Russell's response is, and doesn't even hit them in the head to prevent reanimation, proving how little respect he has for him. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Nate can be considered either a major or the main antagonist for the DLC since he caused the deaths of two innocent survivors (the elderly man and his wife hiding in the truck stop), and posed as a large threat in more than one individual story: he caused Wyatt or Eddie to be abandoned (determinant) in the middle of the road, and he harassed Russell and almost got him hurt and/or killed in various ways. *In Wyatt's story, Nate's hand gets smashed into a broken piece of glass if Wyatt stays in the car, severely cutting his hand. Then in Russell's story, you can see the cut from the earlier skirmish on Nate when he goes to pick his ear. **Also, if the player completes Wyatt's story before Russell's, Nate's truck will have a missing headlight since Wyatt or Eddie shot it out in his story. *Depending on your choice of words with Nate when talking to him in his truck, he may or may not turn his music on. References ru:Нат (видеоигра) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unknown Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC